The Situational Awareness/Triage Tool for Use in a Chemical, Biological, Radiological, Nuclear, Explosive (CBRNE) Environment tool and method relates to a first-responder portable computer used to collect vital patient information such as medical/exposure history, patient identification, treatment, and environmental conditions, to ensure continuity of medical history from incident scene to permanent medical treatment facility (MTF) and provide on-scene commanders with near real-time situational awareness information which will enhance the effective and efficient use of limited resources in a CBRNE environment. The item provides several features and enhancements beyond the capabilities of current digitally formatted, medical triage tools. Furthermore, the item provides integrated situational awareness of a CBRNE environment not currently available.
Current medical triage tools and methods formatted for personal digital assistant (PDA) tools have been widely used in peacetime, non-emergency situations with success. The current tools allow for digital data storage, data retrieval, and transmission within medical facilities. Current tools are not developed for emergency, war-time applications. Additionally, the current tools do not allow for patient data retrieval and transmission in non-Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA, Public Law 104-191) environments, which are common in emergency and war-time situations.
The present invention provides a tool, software, and method for providing an integrated medical information system designed to improve emergency situational awareness and medical support reach back.